


Morning Memories

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banners, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All day along Rodney and John remember their first morning and the sweet love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Dedication to pushkin666 and the nice convo that we had yesterday on livejournal, i missed you.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20mcshep%20banners/Animation1_zpsmlaljmth.gif.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SGA%20mcshep%20banners/Animation2_zpsoj1ayisj.gif.html)


End file.
